There is an ongoing search for lower cost energy and less reliance on the oil producing countries. In addition there is a finite supply of petroleum that is mainly used in the transportation industry. Hydrogen fueled cars and airplanes have been proposed, but at the present time the hydrogen to be used are anticipated to be from “re-formed” gasoline, where re-forming is an additional in-efficiency and cost, and again, with this method, still will be crude oil dependent.
Gas generators for the industry and homes have been used in the past but have generally have been both complex and expensive. Gas generators have generally been operated intermittently. Some such intermittent generators, that was used in the past, were the water gas plants in the big cities, that converted coal into gas that was used for heating and lights.